


Someday

by gaysatisfier



Category: Paramore
Genre: M/M, New Pairing, Paramore (Band), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatisfier/pseuds/gaysatisfier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh/Taylor drabble- happens in 'The Only Exception' set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Josh Farro/Taylor York fanfiction. I am a big Paramore fan and I haven't seen any fanfic about those two so I guess I would make them. I think these two look cute together. This story happens in 'The Only Exception' set, in the wedding scene. If you don't know, watch it. Any comments are accepted, sorry for any wrong grammar/spelling. I'm writing on my phone. Keep being awesome!

*takes place in 'The Only Exception' set - the wedding set*

"5 minutes and we're rolling!" The sound of the director echoed through the room.

The boys - Jeremy, Zac, Josh & Taylor - were getting ready as they sat down on the white wooden seats. Jeremy and Taylor sat in the front row while the Farro brothers sat at the back.

Josh asked Zac if he could switch positions for a sec so that he could be behind Taylor. Zac nodded.

After changing positions, Josh leaned forward and circled his hands on Taylor's shoulder so he was hugging Taylor from the back.

"Someday", he whispered. "Someday this day will be ours, and I will be on that podium watching you walking down the isle"

Taylor snickered. "Why should I be the one to be the 'woman'? I'm taller." 

"But I'm manlier." Josh said as he nipped at his ear lobe. "Whatever for now. But we'll discuss this later." Taylor said as the director told everyone to get ready.

"Okay", Josh chuckled as he kissed and sucked the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"No hickeys, Josh", Zac reminded and they laughed.


End file.
